Sarah reine des femmes
by chachouille
Summary: fic song ecrite avec elemiah, inspirée de la chanson Sarah de Kyo Harm pense à Mac


Titre original : Sarah reine des femmes  
Adresse e-mail auteur : Elemiah13hotmail.fr et   
Avertissement : Aucun  
Catégorie : Romance  
Rating : PG  
Personnages : Harm et Mac d'une certaine manière  
Spoilers : Aucun  
Résumé : Suite à l'accident de voiture de Mac au cours de la saison 10, Harm secoué par tout ça se met à penser à sa partenaire de manière approfondie en écoutant une chanson à la radio.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DPB, j'écris ces histoires pour le plaisir et je n'en tire aucun profit financier …  
A/N : Disons que la chanson nous a inspirée ttes les deux … D'ailleurs je l'adore 

_Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure __  
__Quand elle voit sa mère au fond d'son verre __  
__Et ce, quelque soit l'heure __  
__J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Sarah __  
__Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix __  
__Alors pourquoi moi ? ___

_On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort __  
__Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort __  
__Sarah sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs __  
__L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement ___

_Alors pourquoi moi ? __  
__Alors pourquoi moi ? ___

_J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien __  
__Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un __  
__Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline __  
__Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine ___

_Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue __  
__Le corps tendu par ses grands airs, mes doigts collés à sa nuque __  
__Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline __  
__Car je peux voir ce matin un ange... __  
__Un ange ___

_Kyo._

SARAH REINE DES FEMMES ...

Je rentre de l'hôpital où je viens de passer plusieurs heures auprès de Mac. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal, elle sortira d'ici 48 heures. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle rate ce virage ? Je ne veux même pas penser au fait qu'elle ait pu faire délibérément une bêtise … Non pas elle … Quoique la Mac que je connais est bien plus torturée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.  
Je m'écroule avec lassitude sur mon divan et mets en route ma chaîne hi-fi. Une chanson que je ne connais pas débute mais dès les premières paroles, elle retient mon attention.

_**« Sarah elle est belle, mais seulement quand elle pleure … »**_

Sarah oui Mac est Sarah … Si elle pense que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, elle se trompe. A une certaine époque ce prénom était synonyme d'amour maternel, l'amour de ma chère grand-mère... Je me souviens encore quand on a été faire un tour avec « Sarah », elle voulait absolument savoir en l'honneur de qui mon avion porté ce nom, c'était juste une sacrée coïncidence qu'elle ait le même prénom. Mais, désormais, il est indissociable de la femme qui partage ma vie depuis près de 9 ans. Ma femme ? Non bien sûr, seulement ma partenaire mais sait elle à quel point ce « seulement » me ronge de l'intérieur ?   
Dieu sait qu'elle veut être forte, plus forte qu'on ne le demanderait à n'importe quel être humain mais quand elle pleure, elle est soudain cette petite fille torturée et fragile à qui on a volé son enfance. Mais malgré cela, elle demeure magnifique, ni la faiblesse, ni les larmes, ni la colère ne peuvent ternir sa beauté et c'est ce qui me trouble le plus …Je l'ai vu pleurer, depuis plus de 8 ans c'est arrivée quelques fois … J'ai en mémoire la fausse mort de Webb … Elle était chez moi et repensait aux personnes qui mourait autour d'elle … Des larmes de désespoir seulement et toujours … Ces moments qui me reviennent sont si rares mais si intenses.

_**« Quand elle voit sa mère au fond de son verre, et ça quelque soit l'heure … »**_

Une alcoolique, une résignée qui a sombré dans le vice et qui s'en est sorti pour affronter au lieu de fuir cette réalité qui semblait la piéger. A qui pensait elle ces soirs d'ivresse ? A elle, à cette femme qui l'a mise au monde pour l'abandonner à son sort quelques années plus tard. Que s'est il passé dans le cœur de cette adolescente en colère laissée pour compte par ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Son cœur aurait dû devenir pierre mais il n'en a pas été ainsi, la Sarah que je connais se veut dure mais est en réalité une fleur fragile perdue au milieu d'une végétation abondante et étouffante qui l'enlaidit. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les dégâts que cette dépendance pouvait faire sur elle quand je l'ai vu replonger lors de la mort de Dalton mais elle s'en est sortie et c'est ce qui me rend si fier d'elle … Elle ne se laisse pas abattre ma Sarah.

_**« J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux da Sarah et la peur des lendemains, bien caché dans sa voix … »**_

Du courage, Sarah Mackenzie en a eu plus que beaucoup mais je suis l'un des rares à savoir que son plus grand secret est la crainte d'affronter l'avenir. Chaque jour qui passe la rend plus vulnérable, plus seule et plus vide.  
Rien ne semble la porter et pourtant il persiste une lueur de rage au fond de ses grands yeux chocolat, une lueur qui me dit qu'elle ne renoncera pas comme ça même si tout son être lui hurle d'abandonner. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas croire que cet accident soit délibéré, cette lueur n'a pas pu s'éteindre … Je ne veux pas y croire ni même y penser … Ma Sarah souffre mais c'est une battante. 

_**« Alors … Pourquoi ?.. Moi … **__**  
**__**On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort, **__**  
**__**il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort, **__**  
**__**oh Sarah sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs **__**  
**__**l'espoir de rêves égoïstes de vivre seule au monde … »**_

Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé que je serais son repère, sa bouée de sauvetage, elle à qui les hommes ont fait tant de mal à commencer par son ivrogne de père. Cette enfant, puis cette adolescente devenue malgré elle une femme. Son père, la genèse de sa souffrance qu'elle aurait voulu exorciser mais une fois de plus, le timing n'a pas collé. Il est mort désormais et elle est vivante … Mais vivante à quel point ? Quelle part de Sarah est partie avec Joseph Mackenzie ce jour la ?

_**« Alors … Pourquoi ?.. Moi … **__**  
**__**Alors … Pourquoi ?.. Moi … **__**  
**__**Oh j'ai eu la vie facile mais je ne servais à rien **__**  
**__**puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un … »**_

Moi qui pensais que ma vie avait été un océan de douleur après la mort de mon père, j'ai réalisé à quel point il pouvait être encore plus dur de grandir avec un père raté, un moins que rien. Que pouvait elle bien penser quand elle était enfant et même encore aujourd'hui ? Mais je l'ai aidée, j'ai été là quand il le fallait je crois … Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé en retour mais elle m'a rendu, elle m'a rendu bien plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Je suis quelqu'un, oui, son ange gardien, son garde fou et le seul homme qui n'ait pas trahi sa confiance. Je sais qu'elle m'en est reconnaissante et ça me suffit pour justifier de mon existence toute entière.  
Elle a toujours eu du mal à se confier aux autres, elle ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses mais elle n'essaye plus de paraître devant moi, je la connais trop. J'aime l'écouter me parler de ses problème et essayer de la rassurer, je suis devenu sa conscience et j'adore tenir ce rôle au près d'elle. 

_**« Oh Sarah reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline **__**  
**__**car j'ai pu voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine … »**_

Une reine, oui, tout en elle est un hymne … Bien sûr un hymne à la beauté et à un certain courage que peu on eu la finesse d'apprécier … Ni blonde, ni pourvue de ces yeux couleur océan si prisés mais elle a ce quelque chose que l'on retrouve chez ces êtres mythiques … Les traits, la prestance et le regard qui font sa splendeur. Ma Sarah est unique, son physique, son intelligence, ses peines et ses joies … J'aimerais tant me réveiller à ces côté le matin, qu'elle porte une de mes chemise et déambule dans mon appartement, dans ma cuisine. Oui Sarah c'est ma princesse, mon ange …

_**« Oh Sarah elle est belle, mais seulement quand elle est nue, **__**  
**__**le corps tendu par ses grands airs, mes doigts collés à sa nuque … »**_

Nue … Ca n'est encore jamais arrivé mais je sais, je le sens, je le devine sous cet uniforme et ce masque de Marin's qu'elle est magnifique … Je l'ai si souvent serrée contre moi que je peux à présent laisser mon esprit divaguer sur ses formes que je connais par coeur et qui font d'elle une femme dans toute sa splendeur … Ma Sarah … Cet être biblique décrit comme une souveraine, une princesse fragile et sensible d'une féminité sensuelle … Oui, elle est telle que le peuple hébreu la décrivait déjà il y a des milliers d'années, comme si elle avait traversé l'histoire et les siècles pour renaître ici même … Renaître pour enchanter ma vie … Merci …

_**« Oh Sarah reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline **__**  
**__**car je peux voir ce matin un ange … Un ange … Allez … »**_

Oui allez … Je dois y aller … Je dois lui dire maintenant … Un peu de courage … J'attrape les clés de ma voiture et ma veste avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement. Je vais retrouver ma reine, lui dire tout ça, lui dire que je l'aime avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses mais surtout que je l'aime avec ses qualités et sa force … C'est un ange, c'est mon ange … Et je ne perdrai plus une seule seconde pour le lui dire … 

FIN.


End file.
